Muskrat Love
by AllYouNeedIsCoffee
Summary: 'Porque el sátiro se sentía un poco deprimido en esos últimos días. No deprimido como lo estaba usualmente por la búsqueda de Pan que no daba resultados, sino porque se sentía sólo. Completamente sólo. Y ni siquiera la compañía de Annabeth o Percy lo harían sentir mejor'- Cómo se conocieron Enebro y Grover. Gruniper, One Shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados y el contexto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rick ''troll'' Riordan.**

** Los hechos cronológicos de la historia están ubicados entre ''La maldición del Titán'' y ''La batalla del Laberinto'',, si no los leíste GTFO**

**Lo hice porque ni hay cosas de Grover en español en la página ¬3¬ Y además Gruniper es taaan tierno…**

* * *

_Muskrat Love  
_

El otoño y su habitual frío cálido, caída de hojas y viento se notaba en el Campamento Mestizo. Una pequeña brisa acarició la cara de Grover mientras daba un sorbo a su taza rutinaria de café.  
Estaba libre de tareas, ya que el sr. D se había levantado de buenas (es decir, no había amenazado con convertir en delfín a nadie), por lo que decidió caminar al bosque. Quizá el contacto con la naturaleza y el ruido que hacían las hojas secas cuando se rompían bajo sus pezuñas le levantarían un poco su ánimo.  
Porque el sátiro se sentía un poco deprimido en esos últimos días. No deprimido como lo estaba usualmente por la búsqueda de Pan que no daba resultados, sino porque se sentía sólo. Completamente sólo. Y ni siquiera la compañía de Annabeth o Percy lo harían sentir mejor.  
Cómo sátiro sabía leer emociones, aunque no hacía falta hacerlo para adivinar qué era lo que sentía Percy por Annabeth y viceversa. Annabeth amaba a Percy, pero su orgullo y su miedo a ser herida la hacían tratarlo con desdén y ocultar sus emociones. ¿Y Percy? Ese chico estaba loco de amor. Haría lo que fuera por Annabeth, cualquier estupidez.  
Grover estaba feliz por los sentimientos encontrados de sus amigos, y realmente deseaba que estuvieran juntos y felices. Pero no podía evitar sentirse como el mal tercio, el que chico-cabra que miraba el amor de sus compañeros y deseaba amar a alguien y que lo amaran así. Además desde aquel amor-no-correspondido por parte del arbusto de moras, había quedado sensible con ese tema, se había resignado a estar solo. Aunque veía tantas parejas felices en el campamento y tantos sátiros persiguiendo ninfas que a veces se imaginaba al lado de una dama especial, enamorado, sonriente... Y la parte dura era volver a la realidad.  
El amor para Grover era como una musaraña, siempre estaba distraído para él, nunca atendía los pedidos del corazón roto del sátiro.  
Se había sentado a los pies de un árbol, un enebro reconoció Grover. Apartó su taza y alzó la vista al cielo cubierto de nubes ¿Estaba condenado a estar solo? Que fuera otoño y la mayoría de sus campistas amigos no estuvieran empeoraba la situación.  
Las lágrimas empañaron los ojos del chico-cabra. No voy a llorar pensaba Grover.  
Un recuerdo temprano, de sus días de cabrito, le llegó a la mente. —No te sientas triste por haberte comido las latas de la tía Lily, aún no controlas tu apetito—le dijo su tío Ferdinard— ¿Sabes que me levanta el ánimo? ¡Tocar música, de la buena! ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —  
Grover sacó sus flautas de Pan y las miró unos segundos.  
—Espero que sirva, tío—dijo en voz alta a la nada— Esta es por ti—.  
Se llevó la flauta a los labios y tocó una melodía suave y dulce. No recordaba el nombre, sólo que un animal parecido a una rata le había pedido que lo tocase.  
Siguió tocando, olvidándose de sus problemas, olvidándose de su corazón roto… Cuándo el ruido de las hojas secas lo sacó de su canción.  
Se dio vuelta y buscó en la penumbra. Nada  
Porque el ruido provenía de alguien arriba del enebro donde estaba sentado.  
— ¡Amo esa canción! —escuchó decir al extraño, que tenía una voz femenina chillonamente dulce.  
Grover soltó un gritito ante la sorpresa y miró a las ramas superiores. Arriba de su cabeza estaba la dríada más hermosa que había visto. Era bajita, pero eso le agregaba encanto; tenía un cabello sedoso y del color de la miel. Sus ojos verdes de clorofila irradiaban ternura y sus facciones élficas le daban un aire de inocencia encantador.  
—Perdón por asustarte—dijo mientras bajaba hábilmente del árbol— Es que amo Muskrat Love, y lo interpretas muy bien ¿Eres hijo de Apolo? —.  
A Grover le daba vueltas la cabeza por la hermosa aparición, pero se las arregló para contestar.  
—Gra-gracias— Maldición, no quería tartamudear pensó— Soy un sátiro— acto seguido, la dríada miró sus piernas por primera vez y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Luego comenzó a alejarse lentamente de Grover.  
—Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño—respondió a la actitud, acostumbrado a que los espíritus del bosque corrieran al verlo— No persigo ninfas, ni dríadas, ni nada… Me da asco. Ustedes son mujercitas maravillosas que debemos respetar. ¡Mi especie puede ser tan salvaje—protestó el sátiro en un ataque de confianza con la desconocida.  
— ¡Que alivio!... Y, que tierno—dijo acercándose de nuevo al chico—Soy Enebro, el espíritu de este árbol—.  
Enebro. Un nombre hermoso para un espíritu hermoso.  
—Grover Underwood—dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
— ¿Podrías… tocar de nuevo Muskrat Love? Es que me encanta— dijo Enebro, ahora al lado de él y sonriéndole dulcemente.  
Tocó de nuevo, y tocaría cuántas veces lo pidiera. Sólo porque ella se lo pedía.  
Cuando finalizó, la dríada aplaudió y Grover se sonrojó.  
—No sabía que se llamaba Muskrat Love esa canción—dijo evitando otro halago, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantos cumplidos— ''Amor de musaraña'' en español—.  
—Corazón de musaraña—corrigió Enebro dulcemente—Pero ''Amor de musaraña'' también es lindo—.  
Ambos quedaron cara a cara, sonriendo. Él se sentía tonto a su lado, quería estar con ella, que se acueste sobre su pecho y sentir ese perfume a madera y clorofila que las dríadas tenían, pero cada aroma era distinto. Seguramente el de ella sería precioso.  
Enebro se acercó a él un poco más. Grover cerró los ojos, Enebro inclinó la cabeza… pero apartó la cara y luego se levantó.  
Una dríada mucho más alta que ella (pero menos hermosa para Grover) se acercó corriendo.  
— ¡Enebro! ¡Corre! ¡Vienen los sátiros! —gritó mientras pasaba corriendo por ahí.  
— ¿Secoya? ¡Maldición! —se dio vuelta para verlo a Él a la cara— Grover, debo irme, yo…—  
—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —le susurró mientras le tomaba la mano.  
En respuesta, Enebro le besó mejilla y se echó a correr.  
—Tomo eso como un sí, corazón de musaraña—dijo mientras miraba a su amada correr… Porque no había dudas, Grover se había enamorado perdidamente de la dríada. Y si había suerte, ella también.  
— ¡Grover! —Una manada de sátiros lo despertó de su ensueño. Se detuvieron. Heath, el que lo había llamado, siguió hablándole— ¿No viste pasar una preciosura de dríada por aquí? —.  
—A decir verdad, no—dijo indiferentemente. Luego agregó algo más con su tono más amenazador—Pero les advierto, grupo de salvajes: Ni se les ocurra tocar a una dríada llamada Enebro. Es la más hermosa, encantadora y con el corazón más sensible mujer que van a encontrar… Pero no quiero que jueguen con ella ¿Oyeron? Ella es mía, es mi amor de musaraña—.

* * *

**Sé que la traducción literal para ****_Muskrat _****es rata almizclera ,pero musaraña queda mejor y así se traduce en The Demigod Files (Corazón de Musaraña).**

Perdón si hay errores. No duden en dejar sus críticas en un Review para hacer a Coffee feliz *W*


End file.
